dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rook Blonko
Magister Rook Blonko is Ben's new partner after Gwen and Kevin left the team, and one of the main characters in Ben 10 ''series. He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. He was promoted to Magister. Blonko is currently part of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. '''Appearance' Rook is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. Personality Unlike Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addressed him as 'sir' when they first met. He now tends to see Ben as a lesser or equal being such as saying he always has to save Ben and that, "Ben wouldn't even be alive without Rook's help." Although, Ben still manages to impress him from time to time. While he is very intelligent, his lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's constant jokes. He seems to dislike chili fries, but he is crazy about meatball subs. Rook still has difficulty understanding his Earth expressions, and he says that he still can hardly deal with 16 year old Ben. However, when Ben said that he doesn't always get Rook, but finds him to be cool, Rook explains that the feeling is mutual. Rook is shown to be formal, such as initially calling Ben "sir" or referring to Gwen as "Miss Tennyson." When Rook first met Ben, he was respectful of him, and Kevin exasperatingly pointed out that he's "so polite." Rook never uses contractions except once when he heard that his former teacher hurt his father. Generally speaking, Rook is open-minded and gets along well with everyone, though there are certain individuals that push his patience to the limit, and he sometimes has to resist an urge to hit them, like Pax and Kundo. When his family is in danger, Rook is willing to defend them by any means necessary. He considers the Vreedle Brothers to be his sworn enemies, due to them destroying the Plumbers' Academy and with this, making him taking his final exams on an asteroid. However, when he met Sceles Vreedle, he was very confused for multiple reasons. He was attracted to her, but had mixed feelings due to the fact he already has a girlfriend who is, in his opinion "quite attractive". Plus the fact that she was a Vreedle and a criminal; his sworn enemy who he as a textbook plumber was supposed to be opposed against. Abilties Rook is a highly skilled combatant, both from his Plumber training and the tutelage of his Revonnah Kai teacher, Kundo. In addition to being Kundo's top student, Rook has since supplemented this fighting style with other techniques and tactics from his various missions as a Plumber, ultimately being able to best his teacher in fair combat. Rook can jump several stories high. Rook has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. Rook is a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. He also provides an amount of common sense to offset Ben's impulsiveness and lack of subtlety. Rook's encyclopedic knowledge of certain Earth trivia has proven to be useful at times. He also can understand Sotoraggian language. Rook shows very impressive soccer skills, having learned the game at the Plumber Academy. Rook has advanced knowledge of magic. However, it required him to be in close proximity of the Alpha Rune to actually perform magic himself as he still had a slight bit of trouble pronouncing the words to cast spells from Gwen's Spellbook. Rook is quite proficient in the usage of technology and machinery having shown a remarkable skill for creating electronic jamming devices when he fashioned an electron entanglement disruptor to escape an electromagnetic barrier. This skill further showcases itself when he is working around the functions of either his Proto-Tool or refitting and engineering his Proto-Truk, given his notice of his younger brother's modifications to a harvester for space flight showcases his keen eye for mechanisms. Such is Rook's mechanical genius that even fellow automotive enthusiast and gearhead Kevin Levin would call upon the former's unique expertise in augmenting his own ride to make it physically impervious to destruction Equipments Proto-Tool '- Rook uses the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. He is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, and various other things. Rook has been shown to be an incredible marksman with the Proto-Tool many times. He was able to shoot Fistrick's tank from far away on a crane. '''Proto-Tech Armor '- Rook wears Proto-Tech Armor, which is strong enough to protect Rook from a major explosive shock wave. The only thing shown to be able to damage the armor was Kundo's "stone-cutter" technique. '''Trivia * Rook possesses some feline attributes, such as having fur. * He is a little older than Ben. * He partly dislikes chili fries because of the taste. * He likes healthy and nutritious fresh foods like Smoothies and Steamed Tofu and Wheat Germ with Algae. However, Rook developed a considerable liking towards meatball subs. * Rook's first name is actually his family name on Revonnah, so his given name is Blonko. This is a naming custom used in the Asian world. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Alien Category:Plumber Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Status